Resultado quase perfeito
by Daianelm
Summary: Um passado deixado para trás, um futuro mais ou menos salvo e um presente assustadoramente escamoso. CAP 10 ON!
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Esta é uma tentativa de comédia. E este início é só para explicar algumas coisas. Espero que se divirtam.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Crono! Você acha mesmo que estamos prontos para lutar contra Lavos, agora?

- Marle, eu não acho, tenho certeza. Fique tranqüila.

- Se estiver amarelando "princesinha", pode deixar que eu irei no seu lugar. – Magus adiantou-se a dizer antes que Frog se oferecesse.

- De jeito nenhum! Só que...

- Não se preocupe, temos força suficiente para derrotar Lavos. – disse Lucca para uma Marle completamente indecisa.

- Não é isso que me preocupa, mas sim um mau pressentimento de que estamos esquecendo alguma coisa.

- Isso definitivamente é medo. Esse mau pressentimento que você sente deve ser de que vocês irão perder e eu não me surpreenderia em nada se isso acontecesse. Se eu fizesse parte do time, com certeza venceríamos.

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO ESTOU COM MEDO É SÓ UM MAU PRESSENTIMENTO!E NÃO ADIANTA, VOCÊ NÃO VAI EM MEU LUGAR!

- Que bobagem, o que poderíamos estar esquecendo? – Crono falou ignorando os últimos comentários – Além do mais, nosso objetivo final é salvar o futuro. Se esquecermos alguma coisa, poderemos voltar no tempo e resolver o problema. Certo?

- Certo – respondeu Marle mostrando determinação para não parecer fraca, se era isso que Magus queria – então, o que estamos esperando? Vamos lá!

Este foi o ultimo diálogo que eles tiveram antes de entrar no portal, situado no Fim dos Tempos, com o objetivo de derrotar Lavos e findar a aventura através dos portais; quando todos voltassem as suas devidas eras.

Crono, Marle e Lucca foram os designados a essa tarefa depois de uma grande confusão em que todos queriam ir para a era de Lavos, mas o portal só poderia teletransportar três pessoas. Na verdade eles tiveram sorte, pois haviam vencido o jogo de pedra, papel e tesoura, que decidiria quem iria para a luta._"Eu não acredito que concordei com isso!" _Magus declarou quando, por pouco, não venceu Marle. Ele e Frog foram os mais inconformados com o resultado do jogo. _"Vamos lá garota, desista, você não durará nenhum segundo nesta luta". _As tentativas de Magus não deram em nada, a não ser deixar Marle completamente furiosa com ele, eliminando totalmente a determinação que Frog tinha de fazer suas próprias persuasões.

Depois de entrarem no portal, chegaram ao destino e presenciaram Lavos sair das profundezas da Terra de onde se fortalecia. Não havia como voltar atrás, por isso deveriam se livrar de qualquer possível arrependimento que aparecesse. A batalha pelo futuro da humanidade havia começado.

É claro que conseguir a vitória não foi nada fácil, na verdade, eles nunca imaginaram que seria tão difícil assim. Depois de muitos Luminaires, Super Auras, Antípodas e vários ataques extraordinários adquiridos com suas experiências, o mau ainda vivia. Mas eles tinham de continuar, afinal todos aqueles que estavam ao redor dependiam deles. Eles ultrapassaram várias etapas e resistiram à tentação de desistir, quando de repente seus últimos atos resultaram em algo já não tão esperado: Lavos finalmente havia sido derrotado. E Marle com seu poder de cura, ao contrário do que Magus disse, foi muito útil.

- Conseguimos! Conseguimos! – gritava Marle, pulando alegremente após a grande vitória, mesmo estando exausta. – Quero só ver a cara patética de Magus quando voltarmos.

- Sim, nós conseguimos! E não esqueçam que só estamos aqui graças a minha genialidade. – Lucca também não conteve a felicidade, nem a modéstia.

- O futuro está... Oo... Aaaaahh!

Crono havia sido interrompido por uma sensação familiar, mas não esperada, durante o "discurso do herói". Era a sensação de estar sendo teletransportado, como se ele tivesse entrado em um portal. As exclamações de surpresa das companheiras mostraram a Crono, que não era apenas ele que estava sentindo aquilo.

- O que está acontecendo? Isto é um portal?

- Parece que estou sendo teletransportada!! Para aonde estamos indo? Aaaah...

Neste momento todos apagaram de vez. Aparentemente, o novo portal que havia surgido não era como os outros já utilizados pelos nossos heróis. Afinal o que estava acontecendo? Será que não haviam derrotado Lavos? Será que Marle não veria a cara patética de Magus? Será que essas perguntas idiotas não irão acabar? Ou talvez tivessem apenas esquecido de algo...

_Continua._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

N/A: E este é o primeiro capítulo, por favor deixem reviews para eu saber que há alguém interessado em saber a continuação dessa história, e assim, me incentivar a continuar.

Beijos.


	2. Chapter 2

Oiê pessoal!

Aqui está o novo capítulo, é nele que a história começa a se desenrolar. Espero que gostem.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- O que está acontecendo? Isto é um portal?

- Parece que estou sendo teletransportada!! Para aonde estamos indo? Aaaah...

Neste momento todos apagaram de vez. Aparentemente, o novo portal que havia surgido não era como os outros já utilizados pelos nossos heróis. Afinal o que estava acontecendo? Será que não haviam derrotado Lavos? Será que Marle não veria a cara patética de Magus? Será que essas perguntas idiotas não irão acabar? Ou talvez tivessem apenas esquecido de algo...

---------x---------x---------

Crono 

- Hã? Onde? Como?

Crono havia acordado muito alarmado depois do que havia acontecido. Não só alarmado, mas também meio zonzo e esquisito. Levantou-se da cama e notou que estava em seu quarto. Mas como? Algo realmente estranho estava acontecendo ali, algo que não cheirava bem. Dava para sentir o fedor literalmente.

Para tentar conseguir alguma informação do que se sucedia e também para saber o que ocorreu com os outros, Crono resolveu descer a escada, falar com sua mãe e seguir um rumo além da porta da sala. Bem, pelo menos eram esses os planos que teriam sido cumpridos se não tivesse ocorrido um pequeno empecilho.

Quando estava descendo as escadas, ainda se sentindo esquisito, Crono deu de cara com, nada mais e nada a menos que, um repitite!

- Ahhhh! O que você está fazendo aqui? O que fez com minha mãe? – gritou apontando para a criatura verde, que olhou para ele assustada.

Não perdendo tempo, Crono correu em disparada para o quarto em busca de sua espada, encontrando-a em um canto. Quando ele deu meia-volta viu outro repitite.

- Agora vocês não irão escapar! – disse ferozmente.

Empunhando a espada, Crono não esperou mais. Ele deu o seu melhor golpe e... O espelho quebrou.

-???????

- Crono, querido. O que está havendo com você? – o repitite da sala veio em seu auxílio – por que quebrou o espelho com a espada?

Não, aquilo simplesmente não poderia estar acontecendo. O que ele poderia ter feito para acontecer aquilo? Mas, por via das dúvidas, ele ousou a perguntar:

- Mãe?

- Sim, querido? – a repitite, que obviamente era a mãe de Crono, perguntou preocupada.

- OO

Lentamente, mas com muito receio, Crono abaixou as vistas para as próprias mãos e teve a terrível imagem de mãos escamosas e verdes. Sim, era verdade. Eles haviam se transformado naqueles horríveis monstros pré-históricos. Mas porquê? Essa foi a pergunta que veio a sua mente junto com o choque.

---------x---------x---------

Crono estava sentado à mesa, enquanto o café da manhã estava sendo preparado por sua mãe, ou repitite, ou seja lá o que a sua mente estivesse inventando. A expressão da face dele lembrava a de uma pessoa hipnotizada, na verdade ele mal se lembrava de como havia chegado na cozinha.

- Aqui Crono, coma. Você não está com uma aparência muito boa. Você está bem, querido? – perguntou estranhando o comportamento do filho.

-...

- Crono? – ficou ainda mais preocupada.

- N... Não, é lógico que não! – falou ele, depois de recuperada a voz – e é claro que não estou com uma aparência muito boa, olhe pra mim. Mãe, nós somos repitites!

- É claro que somos filho, o que você queria? Que fossemos humanos? Haha! – falou como se fosse a coisa mais natural a se dizer.

- Era. – respondeu Crono esperando que a mãe gritasse _"Primeiro de Abril!"_.

- Bem, hum. Por acaso no dia da Feira do Milênio, existe a tradição de contar piadas sem sentido?

- A Feira do Milênio! Quer dizer que ainda estamos no dia da Feira do Milênio? – perguntou desapontado. Afinal, eles não estavam no dia 1 de Abril, mas no dia 31 de Dezembro: a véspera do novo milênio.

- Nossa! Como pode ter esquecido isso, se estava tão animado? Acho melhor você ficar em casa. Isso definitivamente não é normal.

- Eu estou bem mãe, não se preocupe. – disse Crono alarmado, tentando demonstrar naturalidade.

Ficar em casa era o que ele menos pretendia fazer, pois se ficasse ali, não descobriria nunca o que raios estava acontecendo.

- Já que diz. – disse meio incerta – A propósito, não esqueça que a sua amiga Lucca fez uma nova invenção e que você prometeu vê-la.

- Certo! – uma luz de esperança atravessou seus olhos.

Se havia uma chance de saber o que estava havendo, era ir a Feira do Milênio e encontrar Lucca e Marle. Elas com certeza lembrariam que tinham sido humanas, o que não ocorria com sua mãe. Pelo menos era isso o que ele esperava.

_Continua._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bem, por enquanto é só.

Chamarei a atenção para que percebam que escolhi um dos finais do jogo para desenvolver esta fic. O final onde todos são repitites!

Mas não se preocupem, a história está apenas começando.

Quero agradecer a todos que estão lendo e também a review de Julya-chan, que me incentivou a continuar. Espero que tenha gostado.

Para quem não gostou, por favor não seja tão mau se for mandar uma review de critica negativa. Esta é minha primeira fic. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Na verdade, Crono não tinha certeza se suas amigas também haviam sofrido essa metamorfose de humano para repitite. Mas tudo indicava que sim, afinal ele não viu nenhum sinal de humanos desde que pisou fora de casa, nem mesmo na Feira do Milênio onde se encontrava, praticamente, toda a população.

As atrações da Feira do Milênio eram as mesmas de quando ele era humano, conseqüentemente, a invenção de Lucca que iniciou toda essa confusão, estava localizada no mesmo lugar de sempre: o outro extremo da praça. Sem perder tempo, Crono dirigiu-se imediatamente para lá.Mas para sua surpresa:

- Sinto muito, mas a máquina de Lucca ainda não está pronta. Volte em outro momento.

- Então, avise a ela que quem está aqui é o Crono. Talvez...

- Não. Ela disse que não deveríamos deixar ninguém entrar, nem que fosse o Brad Pitt.

- Nem que fosse Brad Pitt? Mas por quê? – se bem que Brad Pitt não deveria estar tão bonito assim.

- Bem, ela disse que deveria ter total concentração durante a montagem de sua criação para que não haja falhas em seu funcionamento.

- Sendo assim, é melhor esperar. – e falando para si - a máquina ainda pode nos ser útil.

---------x---------x---------

**Enquanto isso, no castelo...**

- MEDICO! CHAMEM O MEDICO REAL! – gritava uma das empregadas do castelo, correndo pelos corredores desesperadamente.

- O quê? O que houve? – chegou o Chanceler junto com o médico. (N/A: com o médico?! OO. Rápido não é?)

- É a princesa Nádia, ela estava gritando e depois desmaiou.

- Então, vamos logo verificar. – apressou-se a dizer o médico.

Chegando ao quarto eles encontram Marle caída no chão e a colocam na cama. Depois de examinada, o médico declara:

- Pra mim, ela está muito bem. Ela deve ter desmaiado por causa de algum terrível susto. Não estou certo? – falou se dirigindo a empregada.

- Não tenho muita certeza, pois não havia nada aqui para deixá-la tão espantada. – respondeu a empregada totalmente confusa.

- Se alguém grita é porque há um motivo. Explique isso direito mulher! – o Chanceler exigiu apontando um dedo acusador para a pobre funcionária.

- Bem... er...

_**Flashback** _

_Os raios solares invadiam lentamente o quarto de Marle e acabaram por chegar em seu rosto, despertando-lhe. Abrindo os olhos, em poucos segundos ela pode visualizar o próprio quarto._

_- O que estou fazendo aqui? – perguntou para si mesma levantando-se da cama. – o que aconteceu com os outros?_

_Foi em direção ao banheiro, ainda imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido. No trajeto ela passou pela cama, depois pela penteadeira, depois por uma escrivaninha, mas antes de chegar ao destino ela parou e voltou em marcha re passando pela escrivaninha e parando na penteadeira, virando o rosto lentamente para o espelho. Depois do ocorrido e do choque de ter visto seu novo reflexo, ela fez o que qualquer pessoa esperaria que ela fizesse. _

_- AHHHHH! OO_

_Foi aí que a empregada apareceu, não melhorando em nada a situação, porque quando Marle a viu, gritou de novo._

_- AHHHHH! – grito de Marle._

_- AHHHHH! – grito da empregada._

_- AHHHHH! – grito de Marle seguido do desmaio. _(N/A: é só lembrar daquela típica cena em que uma pessoa grita e deixa espaço para a outra gritar também, e assim vai até que algum fator interfira).

_**Fim do Flashback**_

- Isso não faz o menor sentido pra mim – falou o Chanceler.

- Nem pra mim, mas foi assim que aconteceu.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Nada de grave aconteceu com a princesa, então vamos deixá-la aqui descansando, quando ela acordar saberemos o que exatamente a fez desmaiar. – disse o médico e os outros dois concordaram. Todos saíram do quarto.

---------x---------x---------

**Enquanto isso vamos descobrir o que Crono está fazendo na Feira do Milênio.**

- ZZZZZZZZZZZ – aparentemente, nada que possa enriquecer esta história. : p

---------x---------x---------

**Então vamos voltar para Marle.**

Depois de todos terem saído e fechado a porta, Marle finalmente teve a oportunidade de abrir os olhos.Ela estava desmaiada apenas até certo ponto daquela discussão que acabara de acontecer, tendo ouvido boa parte dela.

- Parece que ninguém se importou por estarmos todos neste lastimável estado. Loucos, todos eles. Pelo menos eu não sou a única feiosa. – estava tentando se sentir mais confortável com aquela situação, pois já havia percebido que aquilo não era um sonho, ou melhor dizendo, um pesadelo – Acho melhor encontrar Crono e Lucca o mais rápido possível.

Como ela não poderia sair do castelo utilizando as portas sem ser notada, teve de sair pela janela a trinta metros acima do solo. Com os lençóis que estavam em seu quarto, colocados lá por ela mesma para casos de emergência, ela fez uma corda de panos. Desceu pela corda e deliciou-se com a liberdade.

- Próxima parada: Praça Leene. – e saiu andando.

_Continua_

Aí está mais um capítulo. Desculpem-me pelos erros, pelos capítulos curtos e, principalmente, pela demora.

Agradecimento a **Julya-chan** pela review, parece que você é a única pessoa que acompanha esta história. T-T

Então é isso, até o próximo capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Aleluia, aleluia, aleluia, aleluia, alêêluia. SIM, eu estou viva!

Por isso aí vai o novo capítulo:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esgueirando-se pela floresta para não se deparar com monstros sanguinários, Marle tentava medir a gravidade da situação. _"Deixa eu ver. Primeiro lutamos contra Lavos e ganhamos, depois fomos sugados por um portal esquisito". _

- E agora ESTAMOS TODOS DEFORMADOS! – com o grito vários pássaros se ergueram das copas. Ela ficou com medo de ter atraído alguma criatura com o grito, pois já estava metida em confusões até o pescoço. Mas nenhuma apareceu.

_"Calma. Calma Marle, também não é pra tanto". _Tentou se conformar. Em vão._ "Ora, a quem eu quero enganar? Isso é terrível!". _De repente, vários pensamentos assustadores começaram a surgir em sua mente.E se apenas o pessoal do castelo estivesse naquele estado? _"Talvez uma bruxa perversa tenha enfeitiçado a família real e seus servos enquanto estávamos salvando o futuro. Se isso for verdade, o que acontecerá quando eu chegar à cidade?". _As seguintes imagens invadiram sua mente: uma linda garotinha humana brincando alegremente aos arredores da cidade, mas Marle chega com sua nova fisionomia assustando-a. Então, a garotinha sai correndo e gritando pela cidade. A cidade entra em pânico e, em seguida, aparecem várias pessoas segurando tochas e garfos de feno nas mãos com o intuito de persegui-la e fazer sabe-se lá o que com ela. _"Não, isso é ridículo". _Pra começar, era dia, então as tochas seriam totalmente desnecessárias. E, céus, garfos de feno? Aquilo era uma cidade, pra que diabos eles iriam querer garfos de feno? Espingardas seriam mais fáceis de se arranjar. _"Como se isso fosse melhorar a situação"._

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelos barulhos da cidade. E, para seu alívio, não havia nenhuma garotinha humana ali. Na verdade não havia nenhum humano, apenas repitites!

- Bom, pelo menos eu posso caminhar sossegada agora. – e seguiu seu caminho com mais tranqüilidade.

---------x---------x---------

**Acho que não preciso dizer o que Crono estava fazendo na Feira do Milênio... **

- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...

**15 minutos depois... **

- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ... – um pombo pousa na cabeça de Crono.

**30 minutos depois... **

- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ... – vários pombos estavam pousados em Crono.

- Crono! Crono! É você? – ao longe, gritava Marle. – Vamos Crono, acorda! Sou eu, Marle – os pombos voaram com a aproximação da garota.

- Hã? AHHHHHHH! – Crono gritou ao abrir os olhos e ver a garota – Marle, não chegue deste jeito. – falou se recuperando do susto.

-Ora, olha só quem fala. Até parece que você não mudou nada, pois fique sabendo que só te reconheci pelas roupas. E você ainda por cima está cheirando mal. – falou magoada.

- Ah, bem, também não é assim. – Observou a tristeza da amiga por causa do que ele havia dito e tentou reparar os danos – Quer dizer... Seus cabelos loiros e meus cabelos punks desapareceram, mas eu sempre admirei o "estilo Ronaldinho". – falou dando ênfase à própria careca com um sorriso na face, mas Marle ficou pasma com aquilo. Crono viu sua tática de reparo de danos fracassar, então resolveu partir para outra característica. – E essa cor verde de nossas peles? Bem, verde é simplesmente minha cor favorita e... E... – Marle ficava com a expressão cada vez mais desesperada e Crono já não sabia o que dizer. – E... E...

- Ham, ham. – o repitite que protegia a entrada para a máquina de Lucca interrompeu – A invenção está pronta, se quiserem vê-la podem prosseguir por este caminho. – "_Salvo pelo gongo"_ pensou Crono. Marle também pareceu aliviada pela interrupção. Ela não agüentaria ter seus novos "dotes" analisados por mais tempo.

- Que bom, então vamos lá!

Mas para a infelicidade de ambos, várias pessoas seguiram pelo caminho que dava a invenção, tirando a possibilidade de falarem abertamente com Lucca sobre o assunto de serem repitites.

Chegando ao destino, eles viram Lucca fazendo a apresentação da máquina, mas com uma pequena diferença:

- Mas a máquina será testada apenas algumas vezes, para não forçá-la muito, assim se quiserem vê-la de novo, deverão retornar mais tarde. – Lucca deu um olhar significativo para Crono como se dissesse _"agente conversa depois disso"_. Ele apenas assentiu.

- Mas Lucca, nós testamos a máquina em animais o dia inteiro ontem e não aconteceu nada com ela. Por que seria diferente hoje? – perguntou um confuso Taban.

- Porque... Porque... É... Porque eu fiz um levantamento das condições da máquina hoje e concluí que, como testamos muito ela ontem, seria perigoso forçá-la demais hoje. É isso! HAHAHAHAHA! – a última frase saiu como se ela estivesse contente consigo mesma. Provavelmente deliciando-se com sua genialidade para desculpas.

- Levantamento de condições é? – Taban perguntou pensativo – Tudo bem, se você diz. – e ficando animado – Então, vamos deixar de conversa e ir logo pro que interessa: demonstração.

Depois de três demonstrações de teleporte, sendo Crono o primeiro voluntário, já que ninguém aparentava querer ser o primeiro a experimentar a máquina, a apresentação foi encerrada e as pessoas se dispersaram pela Feira muito impressionadas. Os únicos que tiveram permissão para continuar ali foram Crono e Marle. Finalmente eles estavam em paz para poderem tentar resolver aquele problema.

- Sabia que vocês viriam aqui. – falou Lucca sorrindo.

- Você sabia? Então por que me deixou plantado lá fora? Sabe pelo que eu passei?

- Não, mas... Argh. Crono que fedor, e o que é isso?

- Cocô. – falou sem cerimônia.

- O QUÊ? – perguntou Lucca sem acreditar no que ouvia. OO

- É isso mesmo o que você ouviu. Os pombos fizeram a festa enquanto eu dormia lá fora – lançou um olhar acusador para Lucca e deu destaque no "lá fora".

- Vocês dois querem parar com isso para irmos ao ponto que interessa? – Marle já estava ficando impaciente com aquela discussão. _"Como se não tivéssemos nada importante pra fazer"_.

- Tudo bem. Você está certa. E então, alguém tem idéia de como isso aconteceu, o porquê, e como resolver isso? – perguntou Crono. Ele e Marle olharam quase que imediatamente para Lucca como se ela fosse a "dona da sabedoria". Lucca levantou uma sobrancelha e respondeu:

- Eu não sei...

- NÃO? Mas o que vamos fazer se nenhum de nós conseguiu achar essas respostas? – Marle falou desesperadamente e com olhos marejados. Porém, Lucca apenas continuou:

- Mas há uma forma de descobrirmos.

_Continua. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- O QUÊ? Depois de todo esse tempo você só nos trouxe isso? - leitores revoltados com pedras nas mãos.

- Calma, calma. Tenho boas razões para isso. - autora tentando se explicar - só não vou colocá-las aqui porque estou muito esgotada.

- Ei, você nos deve uma explicação.- ameaçando rebolar pedras.

- AHHHHHH!- correndo- até o próximo capítulo e mandem reviews!

- O que você vai receber é pedradas. Volte aqui! - leitores correndo atrás da autora tentando acertá-la com as pedras.

;D

Ah! Obrigada pela review Julya-chan, e sim, você me motivou a continuar. Assim como a minha irmã Debinhalms.


	5. Chapter 5

Olha mais um capítulo aí gente!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Vocês dois querem parar com isso para irmos ao ponto que interessa? – Marle já estava ficando impaciente com aquela discussão. _"Como se não tivéssemos nada importante pra fazer"_.

- Tudo bem. Você está certa. E então, alguém tem idéia de como isso aconteceu, o porquê, e como resolver isso? – perguntou Crono. Ele e Marle olharam quase que imediatamente para Lucca como se ela fosse a "dona da sabedoria". Lucca levantou uma sobrancelha e respondeu:

- Eu não sei...

- NÃO? Mas o que vamos fazer se nenhum de nós conseguiu achar essas respostas? – Marle falou desesperadamente e com olhos marejados. Porém, Lucca apenas continuou:

- Mas há uma forma de descobrirmos.

- Qual? – seus dois companheiros perguntaram em coro, muito interessados na resposta.

- Ora essa, não é obvio? – os outros balançaram as cabeças negativamente – Qual é a única pessoa que sabe sobre as eras e não faz parte de nossas aventuras?

Depois de pensar um pouco, Crono responde com vibração:

- O Guru do Tempo! É claro! – logo em seguida faz cara de quem não entendeu aonde Lucca queria chegar – E daí?

- Como eu disse, ele sabe sobre as eras e, aparentemente, tudo o que acontece nelas. Se o que está acontecendo é por nossa culpa, ele vai saber em que erramos. Creio eu, que poderíamos acabar com todas as nossas dúvidas se fizéssemos uma visitinha a ele. Isso, com certeza, seria mais fácil do que se pesquisássemos em livros, já que nem saberíamos por onde começar.

- Nossa! É verdade. Como não pensei nisso antes? – Marle falou animada – E quando partiremos? – ela estava bem ansiosa, só de pensar que eles estavam a um passo da verdade – Que tal agora mesmo? Se ninguém tiver nada contra, é claro.

- Por mim, tudo bem! – respondeu Lucca.

- Hã...Não querendo dar uma de fresco, mas tenho algo contra. – as garotas olharam Crono como se não o conhecessem – Vejam o meu estado – falava analisando a si mesmo – Preciso de um banho. (1)

- Não, você não é fresco. Na verdade Crono, você tem toda razão. – Marle afirmou abanando a mão em frente ao rosto.

- Então nos vemos daqui a pouco. Vou aproveitar esse tempo para resolver algumas pendências. – falou Lucca.

Despediram-se. Crono saiu resmungando algo como _"Pombos miseráveis. Me fazendo passar vexame desse jeito"._ Apenas Marle continuou na Feira do Milênio. Ela refletia sobre o que estava acontecendo._"Espero que tudo dê certo"_.

**Pouco tempo depois...**

- Muito bem Marle, está tudo pronto, agora é com você. – informou Lucca.

- Certo! Então lá vou eu. – disse a outra garota se posicionando em uma das cabines do teleporte.

O que estava acontecendo era o seguinte: quando eles voltaram ao dia da véspera do novo milênio "naquele" estado, os portais haviam desaparecido. Como conseqüência, eles estavam tentando reabri-los como na primeira vez.

- Espera! Como vocês vão me seguir?

- Não se preocupe. A Chave de Portal está intacta.

Lucca e Crono puseram a máquina para funcionar, houve um grande barulho, o pendante de Marle começou a brilhar e um portal surgiu engolindo Marle.

- Conseguimos! Agora é a nossa vez Lucca.

- Sim. Vamos lá.

Eles entram no portal. Depois de todo aquele charme que sempre acontece quando se entra em um portal, eles chegam ao destino. Mas o nome desse destino não era Fim dos Tempos.

- Deixe me adivinhar – pediu Crono com a maior cara de tacho – Truce Canyon, não estou certo?

- Você está certo. – respondeu Marle, assustando os recém-chegados. – Eu fiquei decepcionada quando cheguei a essa conclusão, mas aí me lembrei que só poderemos ir ao Fim dos Tempos se viajarmos através dos portais com um grupo de mais de três pessoas.

- Então é isso né? Vamos ter de incluir mais um integrante no grupo. – Crono falou pensativo – Mas quem?

- Eu voto no Frog e que deixemos Magus para trás. – Marle falou levantando o braço, esperando que alguém concordasse.

- Falando em Magus, como será que aquele metido está se sentindo em sua nova forma? HEHEHE! – Crono riu de forma diabólica.

**Muitos quilômetros de distância dali, em um castelo sombrio...**

- NÃÃÃOOOOOO! MALDITOS PIRRALHOS! O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM? – gritou um reptite de capa roxa – esperem só eu pôr as mão em vocês.

**De volta a Truce Canyon...**

- Er... Concordo com Marle, acho melhor ficarmos a uma boa distância de Magus – Lucca afirmou e Marle ficou feliz com isso.

- Certo, então vamos logo atrás de Frog.

Durante o trajeto até a cidade de Truce eles foram atacados por vários tipos de monstros, que não foram páreo para os três. Assim, eles chegaram na cidade ao entardecer, cansados e famintos. Como esperado, todos os habitantes de lá também eram reptites.

Resolveram descansar na hospedaria da cidade e seguir viajem mais tarde. Mas eles estavam tão cansados e as camas tão tentadoras, que eles acabaram acordando apenas no outro dia.

- Crono, acorda! Acorda Crono! Crono! Crono! – Marle balançava o corpo do amigo, mas Crono apenas resmungava frases desconexas sem dar sinais de que ia acordar – CROONOOOOOOO!

- AHHHHHHH! A MÁQUINA DE LUCCA COMEU MINHA MÃO! – Crono gritou enquanto tombava da cama de pernas pro ar.

- DO QUE ESTÁ FALANDO SEU BOCÓ? MINHAS MÁQUINAS SÃO COMPLETAMENTE INOFENSIVAS! (2) – Lucca ficou alterada por saber que seu amigo tinha pesadelos com suas invenções.

- Calma Lucca, ele só teve um pesadelo. HEHEHEHUAHUAHUAHAAAA – Lucca lançou um olhar mortal para a amiga que não conseguia parar de rir. – A máquina...Lucca...Mão. HUAHUAHUAHAAA.

- Esses dois. – falou entre os dentes.

Depois que quase todos os ânimos haviam se acalmado, os três desceram para tomar café e planejar seus próximos passos. Lucca ainda estava um pouco aborrecida pelo o que ela considerava _"um insulto para com a ciência"_, ela comia os cereais com uma violência desnecessária. Enquanto isso, Marle tentava segurar uns risinhos que teimavam em sair.

- Então é isso: iremos atrás de Frog para irmos ao Fim dos Tempos. Faremos isso o mais rápido possível para não corrermos o risco de nos encontrarmos com Magus; caso contrário ele provavelmente irá nos matar. – Crono resumiu o que eles planejaram.

- Sim, é isso mesmo. – Lucca falou olhando com o canto dos olhos para Marle. – Nós conhecemos Magus o suficiente para saber que ele irá descontar toda sua ira na gente. Só espero que Frog concorde em nos acompanhar.

- E por que ele não concordaria em salvar a humanidade dessa terrível tragédia? – perguntou Marle.

- Talvez porque pra ele, isso não fará a menor diferença. Ser reptite ou sapo. Ser réptil ou anfíbio. Se ele pelo menos tivesse conseguido voltar a ser humano...

- Não, o Frog não é assim. Ele não pensa apenas em si mesmo, com certeza ele irá nos ajudar. – Crono cortou Lucca. Marle estava achando a amiga muito estranha naquela manhã, falando do Frog daquele jeito. Mas Crono já sabia que ela sempre ficava assim quando mexiam com suas invenções.

- Bem, acho melhor começarmos a trabalhar. – Marle falou se levantando e os outros a imitaram. Estavam prontos para continuar a jornada.

**Alguns metros de distancia dali, na cidade de Truce...**

- Algum dia eles aparecerão por aqui, tenho certeza. – Magus resmungou enquanto andava sorrateiramente entre as casas, tentando não ser reconhecido.

- AHHH! É o Magus! – alguém o reconheceu e o pânico se instalou na cidade.

Enquanto o caos reinava, Magus fez uma nota mental: "_Lembrar de tirar essa capa roxa e colocar roupas menos chamativas quando sair de casa e não quiser ser reconhecido"._ Mas aí ele se lembrou que só possuía roupas chamativas. _"Droga! Lembrar de comprar roupas não chamativas"_.

Enquanto Magus fazia suas notas mentais, diante dele uma porta se abriu e de trás dela apareceram, para sua surpresa e alegria, as três pessoas que ele procurava. Apontando para os três, ele gritou triunfante:

- AHA!

_Continua._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

(1) Eu não podia deixar o Crono ir salvar o mundo, naquele estado né?

(2) Lucca não precisava gritar tanto. Todos nós já sabemos o quão inofensivas as máquinas dela são.HUAHUAHUAHA!

Desculpem pela demora, de novo, mas é que esse segundo semestre lá no colégio tem sido muito tumultuado. Tentarei postar o próximo capítulo o mais rapidamente possível.

Neste capítulo mais um personagem principal aparece: Magus. Logo, logo Frog também aparecerá.

Até o próximo capítulo.

;D


	6. Chapter 6

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto Magus fazia suas notas mentais, diante dele uma porta se abriu e detrás dela apareceram, para sua surpresa e alegria, as três pessoas que ele procurava. Apontando para os três, ele gritou triunfante:

- AHA!

- Mal a gente fala no diabo, ele aparece. – Crono comentou com a cara mais infeliz do mundo.

- Eu tinha esperança de encontrar vocês de novo, só não sabia que ia ser tão rápido! Mas isso é ótimo, porque assim vocês apenas adiantaram a dor e sofrimento que irão sentir. MUAHAHAHAHAAA! – risada diabólica.

De certa forma, a aparição repentina de Magus causou impactos diferentes em cada um, sendo a surpresa, uma exceção:

"Parece que nossas suspeitas em relação a Magus eram verdadeiras. Então nem precisamos perguntar o porquê dele estar tão furioso. Típico, ele culpa antes de tentar saber o que aconteceu." Pensamento de Marle.

"Aff, quanto exagero! A aparência dele ta tão ruim quanto sempre foi. E a personalidade dele então, nem se fala!" Pensamento de Crono.

"Salve-se quem puder!" Pensamento do truciano que havia acabado de tropeçar por ali.

- CUIDADO! – Lucca gritou alertando os outros.

Magus lançou uma rajada de fogo contra os três, como um lança chamas. A cidade ficou ainda mais enlouquecida. Quase todos conseguiram evitar o fogo. Quase todos exceto Crono, que não escapou ileso por um triz:

- Ai, ai, ai! Meu bumbum... ISSO QUEIMA! – deita no chão e rola enquanto Magus se diverte com a cena _"AHAHAHAHAA!"_.

- Ah! Ele usou fogo, então basta eu lançar o...

- Não Lucca, não faça isso! – Marle gritou quando percebeu que Lucca ia usar magia – Olhe. – e apontou para trás.

A hospedaria, de onde eles tinham acabado de sair, também havia sido atingida pelo ataque de Magus. Agora ela estava em chamas enquanto o dono choramingava por ajuda, mas os outros apenas corriam de um lado para outro, querendo salvar a própria pele.

- Se lutarmos aqui, a cidade pode acabar sendo completamente destruída.

- Você tem razão – Lucca, sem opções, parou o ataque contra Magus – mas ele não vai parar os ataques contra nós.

- Então vamos ter que tirar ele daqui.

- Eu tenho uma idéia genial. – Crono levantou-se já recuperado e, em seguida, gritou para Magus – Hei Magus, seu esquisitão extravagante! É só isso que consegue fazer? Lançar um foguinho de isqueiro? – Magus faz cara de choque com a menção da última frase – Você está totalmente fora de forma, aposto como você nem vai conseguir nos alcançar – Crono fez menção de correr. Marle cochicha _"Não tinha truque mais velho não?"._

- Foguinho de isqueiro?! ò - ó – do desafio de Crono, Magus só havia absorvido essa parte – Vocês podem até falar mal de mim, mas nunca, NUNCA menosprezem o meu poder! Você me deixou ainda mais irritado. – apontou para Crono – Vamos ver o que acha disso.

Magus usa um jato d'água que acerta os três em cheio, jogando-os longe. Depois dessa, eles mal conseguiram se erguer outra vez. Levantaram-se encharcados e um pouco debilitados.

- Sim! Isso dói, não é? O poder da água é realmente incrível.

- Ai, minhas costelas T-T! – Marle reclamou enquanto punha as mãos no local citado.

- Eu... Eu não entendo. – Crono estava confuso e decepcionado – Ele deveria ter corrido atrás da gente e... Esse truque sempre funcionou nos filmes da Sessão da Tarde.

- Sessão da Tarde? – Lucca gritou totalmente alterada – Idiota! É claro que isso não ia funcionar! O que precisamos mesmo é pará-lo sem usar magia e...

- É claro! – Crono, por algum motivo, saiu rapidamente do estado de desanimo – Se não podemos usar magia... – empunhou a espada (musiquinha animada de fundo). As outras entenderam no mesmo instante:

- Bom, melhor que nada. – com um sorriso, Lucca retirou a própria arma.

- É isso aí! – Marle prepara o arco.

- O quê? Estão querendo me derrotar com esses brinquedinhos? Hahahahaha! (musiquinha de fundo falha e pára) Fiquei esse tempo todo os instigando a lutar de verdade e é isso o que eu ganho em troca: mais insulto. Sabem que essas "coisas" de nada irão adiantar.

- Isso é o que vamos ver! – Crono ataca.

Manuseando a espada, Crono tentava atingir Magus de todas as formas, mas este se mostrou muito habilidoso em desviar dos ataques; e os golpes certeiros causaram poucos danos. "Incrível, até parece que ele advinha os meus próximos movimentos". Afastou-se um pouco e observou o sorriso zombeteiro do oponente, neste momento um tiro passou raspando pela cabeça do mesmo. Crono olhou em direção a origem do tiro.

- Desculpa me meter Crono, mas estou com pressa de acabar com isso. – Lucca falou.

- Que venham os três! – Magus desafiou – Hã? Cadê a garota do arco?

Verdade. Marle havia sumido. Olharam para todos os lados, mas ela tinha desaparecido.

- Estranho. – Crono sussurrou.

- Aff, isso não importa e toda essa situação já ta me dando tédio. Vou acabar logo com isso de uma vez. – Magus informou.

- O que quer dizer? – Lucca.

- Você já vai saber.

Magus que estava parado a poucos metros, fechou os olhos, em estado de concentração.

- O Buraco Negro! – Crono e Lucca disseram em coro.

A pequena brisa, que era soprada, ficava cada vez mais forte.

**Um pouco distante dali...**

"Magus desgraçado, não acredito que ele vai usar o Buraco Negro aqui! Espero que meu plano funcione antes de qualquer desastre."

Marle não havia fugido da batalha, estava apenas se aproveitando da distração do inimigo para atingi-lo de surpresa. Certo, aquilo era considerado um ato cruel de covardia. No entanto, o que estava em jogo não era a honra, mas sim a vida de centenas de inocentes.

Tempo não poderia ser perdido, então Marle põe logo o plano em prática e tira da bolsa a arma secreta.

"Dardos do sono – aperta-os na mão – por favor, derrubem-no logo." O arco é equipado com os novos dardos, agora só faltava atirá-los. "Porcaria de vento, não está ajudando. Mesmo assim – mira – lá vai. – e acerta!"

**De volta a Crono e Lucca...**

Ninguém tinha percebido a ação de Marle, nem mesmo Magus que fora atingido (N/A: não me pergunte como isso pode ter acontecido).

- Urgh... Crono, temos que impeli-lo!

Crono e Lucca lutavam para não serem levados pelo vento, que de repente aumentou em considerável força.

- É, mas desse jeito fica difícil. – gritou para ser ouvido.

Eles mal sabiam que algo já havia sido feito para impedir Magus. Quando menos se esperava, o vendaval já não era um problema tão grande assim. A força do vento caiu drasticamente.

- Ué, que houve? – Crono perguntou abobalhado.

- Sei lá.

Olharam para frente. Magus, ainda de olhos fechados, caiu de joelhos no chão antes de desabar completamente. Crono e Lucca olharam-se interrogativamente até escutarem um distante grito de vibração:

- Deu certooo!

"Marle" sorriram.

_Continua_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu sei que demorei um tempo enormemente grande pra postar dessa vez. Não sou boa em descrever lutas, portanto esse capítulo me deu um belo trabalhinho. Tanto, que o que está escrito aí em cima é um junção de três versões. Pois é, eu tive de inventar três capítulos diferentes pra chegar nisso aí. O capítulo é pequeno e não dá pra compensar, mas levem o que eu acabei de dizer em consideração.

Tenho consciência de que é bem chato ter de esperar tanto tempo pra ler um próximo capítulo. Então, se servir de consolo: já esperei mais de um ano por um novo capítulo de uma fic e estou com a expectativa de esperar por mais um.

- Ah! O capítulo 7, já está em andamento.

- É, mas você só escreveu umas cinco linhas. – Magus aparece com sua terrível mania de estragar a felicidade das pessoas.

- Cale-se! Não está vendo que estou tentando me redimir? – chuta Magus de volta pra Truce.

- Bem... Er. Então, até mais.

;D


	7. Chapter 7

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olharam para frente. Magus, ainda de olhos fechados, caiu de joelhos no chão antes de desabar completamente. Crono e Lucca olharam-se interrogativamente até escutarem um distante grito de vibração:

- Deu certooo!

"Marle" sorriram.

---------x---------x---------

- Foi um bom trabalho Marle, mas da próxima vez você bem que podia nos avisar né. – Crono falou encostado ao tronco de uma árvore.

- É verdade. – Lucca concordou.

- Desculpa pessoal, mas é que todo mundo tava tão distraído que resolvi aproveitar cem por cento da situação.

- Bem, o importante é que paramos Magus. – Crono disse olhando pro citado. Sim, Magus também estava junto deles, inconsciente é claro – A propósito, ainda acho que vocês exageraram na dose.

- Do que está falando? – Lucca perguntou.

- Ora essa do que estou falando. Olhem direito pra esse cara, vocês o superestimam demais. – Crono estava incomodado com o que aconteceu ao chegarem ali.

Depois do fracasso de Magus, os três resolveram levá-lo para um lugar, digamos assim, com menos vítimas para ele: a floresta de Fiona, onde iriam discutir o que fazer com Magus e onde Marle e Lucca o amordaçaram, algemaram, amarraram e acorrentaram. Só não colocaram a camisa de força porque Crono as impediu _"O que estão fazendo e onde arranjaram essa coisa?! Vocês podem não perceber, mas ele está totalmente drogado!"_. Era desse exagero que ele falava naquele momento. _"Ele nem é tããão forte assim."_

- Você ainda está pensando nisso? – Lucca disse – Agora eu te pergunto, o que aconteceria se Magus acordasse de repente **livre** e nós estivéssemos em seu alcance? – Crono não respondeu, apenas virou o rosto para o outro lado. – Você parece uma criança.

- Ah, não precisa ficar com inveja Crono. – Marle falou de um jeito bem doce – Eu acho você tão forte quanto o Magus, apenas não queremos perder tempo travando uma batalha inútil.

- Bem... Hum... Eu não estou com inveja. – atrapalhado pelo comentário de Marle – Só achei exagero mesmo. – _"Sei" _Lucca disse entre uma tosse – Então, o que vamos fazer com ele? – aponta para Magus. – Matamos?

- Eu sempre tive vontade de esmagá-lo com um bloco gelo – Marle declarou.

- Se fosse pra acabar com ele, teríamos feito isso na cidade mesmo, não? – Lucca falou. – Além do mais, ele pode nos ser útil.

- Você não ta querendo propor que aceitemos ele como companheiro de novo não né? – Crono perguntou.

- ...

- Parece que sim – Pelo silêncio de Lucca, Crono tirou sua própria conclusão.

- O quê!? De jeito nenhum eu vou aturar esse cara por mais tempo. – Marle falou.

- É isso mesmo! – Crono concordou.

- Qual é gente, ele nem é tão mau assim. – Lucca intercedeu – As únicas coisas que Magus fez de ruim foi nos atacar e montar seu próprio exército maligno que combatia o Exército Real e encobria seu plano de acabar com os sonhos e esperanças da raça humana, despertando uma criatura extraterrestre que se alimentava da energia do planeta Terra. Só.

Silêncio.

- Ta, ta bom, ele é muito mau sim. Mas isso não exclui o fato de que ele nos ajudou muito em nosso treinamento para derrotarmos Lavos. – Lucca emendou.

- Se insiste tanto Lucca, por mim tudo bem, mas Magus ficará sob sua responsabilidade. – Crono disse. – Além do mais, todos que estão neste estado merecem saber o porquê disso.

- Nãããão! – Marle choramingou.

- A maioria vence. – Lucca falou.

O Sol já ia alto e nada do Magus acordar.

- Por que não vamos logo atrás do Frog? – Marle perguntou. Mal ela fechou a boca, Magus começou a se mover e se debateu mais ainda quando percebeu a situação em que estava. – Até que enfim.

- Hmummuhumh humuhumhum. – Magus tentou falar algo que, lógico, ninguém entendeu. Sorte deles.

- Calma aí ô extravagância. Temos algo importante pra falar – Crono diz e Magus lhe lança um olhar de raiva. – Vamos tirar a mordaça, assim poderemos firmar um acordo.

Magus levanta a sobrancelha como se dissesse _"Do que está falando seu irritante?". _Mas ele só pode dizer isso quando tiraram a mordaça da boca dele.

- Do que está falando seu irritante? Seja lá o que estejam tramando a minha resposta é: não. Olhem o que aconteceu comigo após ter concordado com suas idéias malucas!

- Posso esmagá-lo com um bloco de gelo agora? – Marle perguntou um pouco mais animada diante da dita afirmação.

- Hein? – Magus confuso.

- Vamos acabar logo com essa enrolação e ir pro que interessa? – Lucca estava muito impaciente – Seremos diretos e apenas no final você, Magus, poderá dizer se concorda ou não.

- Humph, tanto faz. – responde tentando, em vão, se livrar das amarras.

Marle volta a ficar desanimada e chuta uma pedrinha que estava no chão.

- Certo o negócio é o seguinte – Lucca continua a falar se dirigindo a Magus – você pára de nos perseguir e tentar nos matar, em troca nós não o matamos e resolvemos nosso atual problema, com sua ajuda é claro.

- Vocês querem que eu me junte ao grupinho patético outra vez?

- A resposta é simples: sim ou não – Crono falou impaciente.

- E lembre-se que a resposta negativa não lhe trará nenhum benefício – Lucca falou.

Passou-se um tempinho em que, aparentemente, Magus analisava a proposta do dois. Até que tomou sua decisão:

- Tudo bem, eu aceito. Porém eu terei de ir junto com vocês aonde forem, assim eu evito que vocês façam alguma outra idiotice que nos meta em outra enrrascada.

- Só podemos viajar em três. Quer dizer que um de nós terá que ceder seu lugar a Magus? – Marle perguntou apreensiva.

- Não – Lucca falou – eu apenas preciso fazer outra Chave de Portal.

- Você pode fazer outra? – Crono perguntou.

- Sim.

- Então por que nunca fez outra antes?

- Sabe como é né Crono, nos jogos de RPG não importa quantas pessoas estejam a sua disposição, eles sempre invertam alguma coisa pra que apenas três ou quatro delas sejam utilizadas. Mas agora que estamos em uma fic, a coisa muda.

Enquanto Crono e os outros refletiam sobre a tosca resposta de Lucca, uma voz muito conhecida pronuncia de repente:

- Ora essa! Se não és Crono o exímio espadachim, as duas belíssimas damas: Marle e Lucca; e... Uma múmia do Egito?

Diante do dito, Magus ficou bem indignado enquanto os outros se viraram para encarar a figura do novo visitante.

- Frog!? – disseram em coro.

- Pois sim – Frog respondeu.

- Que ótimo, mais um pra me importunar. – Magus se queixou.

_Continua._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ufa! Finalmente consegui postar esse capítulo. Desculpa aí pessoal é que, aparentemente, o meu pc resolveu me aposentar como escritora XD. Pois é, ele trava toda vez q entro no Word.

Dei meus pulos, pra poder postar sem o Word e o seu maravilhoso corretor. Portanto, desculpem os prováveis erros no texto.

Mudando de assunto: não sei se esse capítulo ficou bom, mas vou adiantando, tem coisa importante nele. Muahahahahaa.


	8. Chapter 8

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Frog!? – disseram em coro.

- Pois sim – Frog respondeu. Ele também era um reptite!

- Que ótimo, mais um pra me importunar. – Magus se queixou.

"_De humano pra sapo, de sapo para reptite. Será que ele vai querer mudar de nome outra vez também?" _pensamento de Crono.

_"Nossa! Frog veio até nós, isso é ótimo"_ pensamento de Lucca.

_"Ele disse belíssimas damas" _pensamento de Marle.

_"..." _Magus não se deu ao trabalho de pensar.

- Então me digam, quais são as novidades? – Frog perguntou sentando-se em uma rocha que estava por ali.

- A única novidade é essa que você está vendo – Crono falou.

- Hum. – Frog soltou.

- Alôô! Eu ainda tô amarrado, acorrentado e algemado! – Magus tentou chamar atenção para o estado em que se encontrava.

- Você não me parece incomodado com essa situação – Crono falou para Frog, ignorando Magus.

- É só considerar que eu já possuo experiência no assunto. – Frog lançou um olhar a Magus, que estava sendo solto pelas garotas. – Mesmo assim essa situação não é cômoda para mim. E como vos sentes?

- Hum... Verde e escamado – Crono disse e ambos caíram na risada.

- Ei Frog! – Marle falou toda sorridente – Como descobriu que estávamos aqui:)

- Eu ia fazer a mesma pergunta – Lucca disse. As garotas já haviam soltado Magus.

- Encontrar-vos não foi problema. – começou Frog.

_**Flashback**_

Era cedo, os pássaros cantavam, os coelhinhos saltitavam, etc. etc. Enfim, tudo naquele bosque era tão comum que ninguém iria desconfiar que um "certo arbusto" poderia esconder a passagem para uma casa subterrânea; onde morava um homem sapo. Morava, porque agora ela é habitada por um reptite!

- Era só o que me faltava! – Frog falou consigo mesmo enquanto se olhava no espelho. Ele já havia passado pela fase "O que estou fazendo aqui?" – Isto, provavelmente, é obra daquele feitiço. (N/A: aquele que o Magus lançou nele)

_"Hum, se isso for verdade então há uma enorme probabilidade disso acontecer outra vez; e se isso acontecer outra vez... Não quero nem imaginar a próxima criatura em que irei me transformar"._ Após esse pensamento, imagens de várias criaturas horrendas vieram à mente de Frog. _"Argh! Eu disse que não quero imaginar"._

Tirar conclusões precipitadas é fácil, difícil mesmo é comprová-las. E não era ficando em casa que Frog iria descobrir o que estava havendo. Afinal, o que ele estava fazendo em casa se há pouco estava no Fim dos Tempos perdendo no "pedra, papel e tesoura"? ( N/A: lembre do Cap. 1) E ainda por cima como reptite.

_"O lugar perfeito para conseguir informações é a Taverna da cidade de Porre"_ e foi para lá que Frog decidiu se dirigir. No entanto, logo após ter atravessado o bosque, algo chamou a atenção dele: fumaça de incêndio podia ser vista, emergindo da cidade de Truce. Não só isso, um vendaval familiar carregava essa fumaça para longe.

- Magus – murmurou.

Se Magus já estava por ali causando problemas, então as coisas não estavam tão anormais assim. _"Como imaginei, isso deve ser culpa dele"_.

Frog levanta a Massamune e pronuncia:

- Vingar-me-ei em nome de Cyrus e recuperarei minha forma original!

_**Flashback interrompido**_

- Huahuahuahuahuahaaa.

- Qual é a graça Magus? – Marle perguntou enfurecida pela interrupção.

- Ai, ai – suspira e se recupera do surto de risos – é que o "super metamorfo ambulante" tava pensando em acabar comigo usando aquele pedaço de lâmina. – aponta pra Massamune – Não é engraçado?

- Como ousa insultar a mim e a Massamune? Você irá sentir nossa ira agora mesmo!

- Pega ele Frog! – Crono falou.

- Ah é? Então pode vir.

- Chega! – Lucca gritou e todos olharam pra ela – Se não podemos ter uma conversa civilizada podemos pelo menos fingir que sim. Você pode continuar Frog? – a ultima frase saiu mais como uma ordem.

- Er... Onde parei?

_**Ótimo, agora que eles acabaram vamos voltar ao Flashback**_

Como Truce estava, aparentemente, sendo atacada por Magus. Frog decidiu ir pra lá. Chegando ao destino, ele pôde ver os detalhes da passagem de Magus por aquela cidade. Truce estava em estado deplorável; não só pela destruição, mas também pelo caos que foi instalado ali. Pessoas histéricas e soldados do Exército Real iam e vinham por todos os lados. "Ali. Eles o levaram pra lá" ouviu alguém dizer. No entanto o que mais espantou Frog foi o fato de que "Todos os habitante da cidade viraram reptites! Tudo bem, tente ignorar"

Impossível.

- Com licença soldado – Frog abordou.

- Em que posso lhe servir Sir Frog? – o soldado sabia do grande apreço que a rainha possuía por ele.

- O que aconteceu aqui?

- Magus. Dessa vez ele resolveu atacar a cidade pessoalmente e infelizmente chegamos tarde demais.

- Foi só isso? – Frog perguntou esperando que o soldado dissesse algo como "É claro que não! Não consegue ver no que fomos transformados?" No entanto...

- Não, parece que Sir Crono apareceu por aqui e o levou desmaiado para o sul, em direção a Floresta da Fiona.

- Crono!? – perguntou espantado – Obrigado pela informação.

- Disponha.

E assim, Frog não teve dúvidas sobre para onde seguir.

_**Fim do Flashback**_

- Olha, a sua história é muito engraçada, mas isso não explica o porquê de você não ser um sapo. – Magus falou.

- Como assim? – Frog perguntou.

- Ora. Eu lancei um feitiço em você, sendo humano ou reptite. Você deveria estar sob o efeito do meu feitiço.

- Humph, e como saberei responder-te idiota?

- Nossa, mexer com o tempo é mesmo muito perigoso. Nunca se sabe o que vai acontecer. – Crono comentou.

- Certo, agora que já contei minha pequena aventura, falem-me o que estão planejando para reverter esta situação. Sim, porque creio eu que vós não viestes aqui para nada.

- Você está certo Frog, nós realmente temos um plano – Crono falou.

Já que não precisariam mais se deslocar, resolveram acampar ali mesmo. Crono contou o plano para Frog e Magus, já que estes não estavam a par de nada. Lucca aproveitou a oportunidade para dedicar o resto do dia à nova Chave de Portal, com a ajuda de Marle ela estaria pronta no outro dia. Frog decidiu seguir jornada junto ao grupo. E assim, adormeceram.

---------x---------x---------

- Pronta! A nova Chave de Portal finalmente está completa. – Lucca informou fazendo pose triunfante.

- Ótimo, passe ela pra cá. – Magus ordenou estendendo a mão.

- Nem pensar – Lucca falou.

- O quê? E quanto ao nosso acordo?

- Nosso acordo é o de que você nos acompanhará por onde formos e não o de que você nos guiará por onde formos.

- Somos loucos por deixar você nos acompanhar, mas não somos burros em deixar algo tão importante em suas mãos. – Marle falou.

- Aqui Frog, deixarei esta Chave de Portal sob sua responsabilidade. – Lucca disse.

- E com minha vida a protegerei.

Seguiram viagem em direção a Truce Canyon, atravessando a cidade de Truce com Magus devidamente disfarçado. Lá eles encontraram o portal pelo qual chegaram ali.

- Muito bem pessoal, chegou a hora da verdade! – Crono anunciou.

_Continua..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

Demorei, mas continuei. E nunca desistirei! \o/

Então, ta aí a continuação.

--

Seguiram viagem em direção a Truce Canyon, atravessando a cidade de Truce com Magus devidamente disfarçado. Lá eles encontraram o portal pelo qual chegaram ali.

- Muito bem pessoal, chegou a hora da verdade! – Crono anunciou.

Todos entraram no portal utilizando uma única chave, pois de acordo com a Lei espaço-temporal: mais de três corpos viajando em uma única dobra, teriam seu caminho desviado automaticamente para o Fim dos Tempos. Este era o objetivo do grupo, que não seria possível se eles usassem a outra Chave de Portal.

O trajeto foi normal, o problema mesmo foi no termino dele. Quando o fim do portal se abriu, todos foram praticamente expulsos dele, como num espirro.

- AHHHH! – ninguém pôde evitar soltar um grito de surpresa.

Em um segundo eles estavam sendo expelidos e no segundo seguinte eles estava nessa situação: Lucca se encontrava em cima de Marle e com o braço imprensado por Crono, que estava ao lado de Marle e com o pé enfiado na cara de Magus, que se aproveitou do momento para tentar enforcar alguém com as pernas; esse alguém, mais especificamente Frog, bem... viu-se em uma situação distorcida e sufocante, se é que me entende.

- Todo mundo está bem? – Crono teve o instinto de perguntar, após um período de confusão em sua mente.

- Depende do que você quer dizer com **bem**. – Lucca disse.

- Er... Lucca, não que eu esteja te chamando de gorda, mas você ta pesando. – Marle falou com uma voz meio forçada.

- Ops! Hehe, desculpe. – as meninas se levantam.

- Hey! Tire seu chulé daqui. – Magus falou enquanto empurrava o pé de Crono – Argh! – gritou se encolhendo.

- E tu deves manter essas pernas longe do meu pescoço! – Frog falou enquanto se levantava e punha a Massamune de volta na bainha.

- Bem, pelo menos vocês chegaram inteiros. – eles ouviram uma voz estilo "Mestre dos Magos" dizer. Foi só então que perceberam onde estavam.

Lugar escuro, frio, calado e isolado de vida, exceto por um reptite coberto com um grande casaco e chapéu marrom, que escondia seu olhar: O Fim dos Tempos.

- Guru do Tempo! É você? – Marle perguntou correndo para perto do reptite, no intuito de verificar por si mesma.

- Certamente que sim. – o Guru respondeu se dirigindo para outro local, o restante o acompanhou – Sabem, vocês me acordaram com o estrondo da chegada. Da próxima vez que precisarem vir aqui, venham em um grupo menor para evitar esse tipo de acidente. – encosta-se ao poste que fica no centro de tudo.

- Quer dizer que nós fomos expelidos do portal daquela forma, por causa da quantidade de pessoas? – Crono perguntou.

- Sim. Quatro tudo bem, mas cinco pessoas viajando em uma única dobra temporal, já é exigir demais. De qualquer forma, vocês não vieram aqui apenas para testar a capacidade dos portais não é?

- Certo! Nós viemos aqui para lhe perguntar, se você tem idéia do porquê de estarmos na forma de reptite, nós e toda a população humana estamos assim. E se é alguma coisa relacionada com nossas viagens nos portais, nós podemos fazer alguma coisa para anular isso? – Lucca falou de uma só vez e determinada.

Houve um momento de silêncio em que, aparentemente, o Guru refletia sobre o assunto. Todos permaneceram com feições apreensivas, esperando uma resposta. Era silêncio atrás de silêncio. Ansiedade e mais ansiedade se instalava ali, à medida que o tempo transcorria, trazendo a verdade para mais próximo de nossos heróis. O Guru permanecia calado. Será que a resposta era tão ruim assim? Será que não havia jeito de reverter aquilo? Se não, eles deveriam ter de aprender a conviver com aquela forma.

...

...

...

E Magus perdeu a total paciência.

- E então? É pra hoje? – grita de repente e todos ouvem um Ploc de bolha explodindo. (N/A: Lembra-se do jogo?)

- Argh! – todos se contorcem de desgosto. Afinal, esse tempo todo, o Guru estava cochilando e não refletindo sobre o assunto.

- Oh! Você me acordou outra vez. – Falou com uma calma de dar ódio.

- Ah, é mesmo? Pois eu vou te pôr pra dormir de novo, neste exato momento! – Magus falou batendo uma mão fechada na palma da outra.

- Calma aí Magus, vamos tentar ter uma conversa séria. – Marle disse, contendo o impulso dela mesma "explodir".

A ansiedade era grande e nem a mais tolerante das criaturas, deveria aceitar um disparate desses.

- Pelo menos escutastes o que Lucca falou? – Frog perguntou.

- Claro, claro. Sobre sermos reptites. – todos ficaram mais calmos – Não tenho capacidade para dizer ao certo, o porquê dessa situação desagradável, mas posso lhes informar sobre sua origem.

- A origem? – Crono

- Sim. Após "derrotarem" Magus em seu castelo sombrio, vocês foram imediatamente transportados para 65000000 BC, a pré-história. Onde tinham uma missão a cumprir, mas vocês estavam tão atordoados e queriam tanto descobrir como derrotar Lavos, que acabaram por deixar Ayla e sua a Era para trás. Como algo esquecido, por não possuir importância. Desse modo, vocês acabaram se desviando do caminho e não cumpriram essa missão destinada. Após a derrota de Lavos todos os portais foram fechados, pois seus corações decidiram que este era seu objetivo final. O fechamento de todos os portais significa que nada mais será mudado na história da humanidade, portanto essa missão não cumprida acabou acarretando conseqüências, no caso, nos transformando em reptites. O objetivo de vocês foi alcançado, mas não do jeito que queriam. Isso é o que eu chamo de "Resultado quase perfeito" (N/A: Ha! Onde será que eu já ouvi essa frase?)

Silêncio.

- Não, sério. Diz aí, você tira essas conclusões na hora ou pensa antecipadamente só pra zoar com a nossa cara, quando agente vem aqui pra te perguntar? – Crono soltou.

- E que história é essa de missão, que você não nos avisou antes? – Dessa vez foi Marle quem perguntou.

- Como eu disse antes, eu só tirei conclusões da origem disso tudo, através da história já ocorrida. Os reptites deveriam ter tido sua população reduzida, na Era pré- histórica, mas por algum motivo desconhecido eles acabaram se expandindo e dominando o mundo. Não sabia dessa missão até pouco tempo e ainda não sei ao certo, o que vocês deveriam ter feito para esse problema não ser acarretado. Isso **vocês** é que terão de descobrir e reparar os danos, através dos portais reabertos. – aponta para as pilastras de luz à esquerda deles – Descubram qual era a missão.Agora que já tirei suas dúvidas... com licença. – e simplesmente parou de se mexer.

- Então, talvez haja um jeito de reverter isso, hum? – Magus disse – E a origem está em 65000000 BC.

- Bom, pelo menos nós sabemos onde o problema está. – Frog falou. – Mas se formos para 65000000 BC neste estado, Ayla e a tribo nos atacará sem dó e sem tempo de dizermos "ai", pois eles nos verão como inimigos.

- Droga! Eu ainda não tinha pensado nisso. – Crono praguejou.

- E mesmo se tivéssemos tempo de dizer alguma coisa, Ayla não acreditaria em nós. "Nunca confiar em reptites" é praticamente o lema dela. – Lucca falou.

- Por que simplesmente não acabamos com todos eles? – Marle pisou no pé de Magus, por ele ter feito esse comentário.

- Talvez a maior parte do povo pré-histórico também seja reptite. – Marle disse.

- Pelo sim ou pelo não, precisamos de alguém que: não seja reptite, seja forte, inteligente o suficiente para convencer Ayla de que nós somos nós, e que não se importe em viajar no tempo. – Frog fez questão em listar todas as características.

- Aff, vocês estão cada vez mais lentos. E quanto aquela "lata de sardinha ambulante"? Pelo que eu saiba "pedaço de sucata" não evolui pra ser vivo. – Magus se referiu ao Robô.

- Apesar dos termos inadequados, até que ele falou algo útil. – Frog disse.

- É mesmo! Como será que o Robô está? Faz tempo que não temos notícias dele. – Lucca se iluminou de repente.

- Hum. Precisaremos da ajuda dele. – Crono disse.

- Então é isso! Vamos para 2300 AD, atrás do Robô. – Marle exclamou e todos concordaram. – Aí vamos nós!

E seguiram para a pilastra iluminada que os levariam direto para 2300 AD.

_**Continua.**_

--

Então povo, o próximo capítulo irá se passar no futuro e mais um personagem principal irá aparecer.

Sempre tive vontade de jogar naquela cidadezinha de 2300 AD, antes da aparição de Lavos. Fiquei tão triste quando descobri que não podia.

Enfim, até o próximo capítulo.

;D


	10. Chapter 10

Nem Chrono Trigger, nem Mont Blanc me pertence. Que isso sirva para todos os capítulos que eu postei e que irei postar. E não possuo fins lucrativos com essa fic.

* * *

- Então é isso! Vamos para 2300 AD, atrás do Robô! – Marle exclamou e todos concordaram. – Aí vamos nós!

E seguiram para a pilastra iluminada que os levariam direto para 2300 AD. Dessa vez a viagem foi totalmente tranqüila, já que eles se dividiram em dois grupos. O primeiro formado por Crono, Marle e Lucca. O segundo constituído por Frog e Magus, que tentava elaborar um plano maquiavélico para tomar a Chave de Frog. Ele realmente não suportava ser liderado por alguém.

O portal se abre e eles chegam ao destino.

- Oh! Que lindo. – Marle exclama observando a cidade futurística – Mal acredito que nunca tivemos oportunidade de apreciar isso aqui.

Apesar de ser uma cidade super desenvolvida e possuir máquinas avançadas em cada conto que se olhasse, aquele lugar não se deixou dominar apenas pela aparência urbana. Havia cápsulas em volta de grupos de estabelecimentos, que dividiam a cidade em vários setores. Assim, o espaço da natureza entre um setor e outro, estava garantido.

- Você tem razão Marle. Isso aqui é maravilhoso – Lucca falou com os olhos brilhando, enquanto via um caminhão de lixo incinerar seu conteúdo em poucos segundos – Ai! Não posso agüentar. Tenho que ver as invenções que existem no futuro. – sai correndo.

- Espere Lucca. Lembre-se que devemos encontrar o Robô! – Frog gritou, mas Lucca já estava longe e ficava cada vez menor enquanto se aproximava do setor industrial. – Que coisa. – falou impressionado pela rapidez da garota.

- Não se preocupe Frog. – Crono falou – É até melhor assim. Se nos separarmos, as chances de encontrar Robô serão maiores.

- Bem, o que estamos esperando então? Vamos explorar! – Marle diz e cada um se dirige a um setor diferente.

**Com Lucca, no setor industrial...**

- Uau! Que bom que impedimos Lavos de destruir esse lugar.

Lucca caminhava enquanto admirava as oficinas, fábricas, montadoras e outros do gênero.

- Então, é daqui que saem todas aquelas máquinas incríveis hum? Vamos ver se encontro alguém que entende do assunto – entra em uma oficina de robótica intitulada "SegurançAndróide".

Lá dentro havia vários robôs inacabados e peças para todos os lados.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Os pedidos de encomenda são feitos apenas aqui do lado – um jovem reptite informou – Ou você está aqui para avaliar os produtos? – perguntou quando Lucca pareceu não entender.

Lucca pensou um pouco "Ele acha que sou uma comerciante e vai me dar informações sobre os robôs se eu fingir. Então...".

- Sim, eu estou aqui para avaliar os produtos. Hehehe. "Ai, ai. O que eu não faço pela ciência".

- Oh! Então me deixe começar lhe mostrando a nossa mais nova série de produção. Tenho certeza que depois de ver isso, você nunca mais irá querer mudar de fornecedor. E os seus clientes vão ficar ainda mais fiéis!

- Sério? – "Cara, eu devo ser uma ótima atriz. Ele acha mesmo que eu sou uma comerciante" – E o que vocês estão produzindo aí?

- Ha! Olhe só isso aqui – arrasta Lucca para outra sala, onde havia robôs aparentemente acabados. Todos eles eram iguais, pareciam homens de prata. (N/A: pois é, alguém tinha que parecer humano) – Essa é a série SA RX-10.

- Uau! E o que eles fazem? – olhos brilhando.

- Sendo uma atualização das nossas antigas séries, esses aqui são super hiper mega eficazes em segurança pessoal. – falou em um tom orgulhoso. – Venha. Deixe-me demonstrar. – liga o robô mais próximo - Coloque sua digital aqui. Só assim ele faz o reconhecimento de quem ele deve proteger.

- Ta bem. – Lucca coloca o polegar no local que foi indicado e o robô desperta.

- Olá, minha protegida. Hoje o dia está frio, 20O. Portanto, se for sair pra passear, lembre de vestir um casaco – fala com uma voz calculada.

- Viu só? Não é incrível? Ele não só garante sua segurança contra malfeitores, mas também lhe protege contra os fatores biológicos! – o reptite falou super animado. – E aí, já é o bastante para nos querer como seus fornecedores? É só assinar o contrato.

- Contrato? Ah, bem... Sobre isso... – Lucca começa a caminhar em direção a sala anterior quando sente seu braço ser agarrado pelo robô. – O que ele ta fazendo!? – assustada, pergunta pro rapaz.

- Hã? não tenho certeza eles nunca foram testados antes. – falou despreocupadamente.

- O quê!? – Lucca ficou indignada e começou a tentar se libertar do robô – Me larga sua lata maluca! O que pensa que está fazendo!?

- Minha protegida, não posso te largar. Se eu fizer isso, você vai caminhar por aí. E se você caminhar por aí, suas articulações irão se desgastar. E se suas articulações se desgastarem, você, futuramente, irá sentir dor quando andar.

- De onde você tirou isso!? Essa é a coisa mais idiota que eu já ouvi! – Lucca gritou.

- Também não grite. Isso irá fazer mal às suas cordas-vocais. – o robô disse.

Lucca, num ato desesperado de sair dali, reúne todas as suas forças na perna direita e dá um chute no robô a sua frente. Ele voa longe e ela aproveita para sair correndo.

- Hey! Volte aqui, você ainda não assinou o contrato! – o reptite vai atrás de Lucca com contrato e caneta na mão.

- Ahhhh! Afaste-se de mim! – grita enquanto corre pelo distrito.

- Protegidaaaa! Você está correndo e gritando ao ar livre, sem casacoooo! – robô correndo atrás de Lucca.

- SOCORROOO! – Lucca ainda gritando.

**Com Crono, no setor comercial...**

- Se eu fosse o Robô, onde eu estaria? – Crono olha para os lados.

Estava cercado por lojas, feirantes e montes de compradores compulsivos. Sim, ele estava entre centenas de reptites abarrotados de sacolas.

- Robô com certeza não ta por aqui. – suspira.

- Robô? – um reptite que surgiu de repente disse – Você quer comprar um, mas nenhum lhe agrada? Então que tal comprar um souvenir de um andróide em miniatura? – mostra um bonequinho vagabundo. Aquela era a coisa mais tosca que já tinham oferecido a Crono. "Não compro isso nem a pau!"

- Er... Não obrigado, o que eu estava procurando era... – Crono começou, mas foi cortado pelo vendedor.

- Não? Então que tal essas canetas-tinteiro feitas com peças robóticas? Como você pode ver, elas são de uma marca mundialmente famosa! Além de serem leves, não borram, deslizam facilmente no papel e vêm da melhor linha de produção internacional! – oferece a caneta para Crono segurar.

Crono pega a caneta e vê estampado nela: _Mont Blanc(__1)__. _E no verso:_ Made in Paraguai_.

- Era só o que me faltava. Olha só cara, eu não to a fim de comprar nada ta? Eu apenas estou procurando um amigo! Um amigo que se chama Robô!– disse bem rápido antes que fosse interrompido de novo.

- Ah! Então porque não disse antes? – o vendedor (lê-se: camelô) perguntou.

- Era o que eu estava tentando fazer! – responde.

- Bom, eu tenho aqui algo que pode te ajudar! – o reptite fala todo animado.

- Sei. – Crono diz desconfiado – Mas pelos produtos eu vi antes, com certeza não deve ser nada confiável.

No entanto, antes do vendedor mostrar do que a ajuda se tratava, perto dali uma sirene toca.

- Lascou! É a polícia. – o reptite diz e sai correndo. Os tiras estavam tão perto que não teria tempo de recolher a mercadoria. Ou deixava os produtos lá, ou entrava em cana.

Por sua vez, Crono ficou lá, plantado perto dos objetos, sem entender nada. Até que os policiais chegam perto e um deles grita:

- Hey! Você, seu muambeiro! – aponta pra Crono como se tivesse pegado um malfeitor com a mão na massa.

- Eeeeeeeeu? – pergunta alarmado, antes de perceber a situação que se encontrava: parado perto de mercadorias falsificadas ou de quinta categoria. – Vocês estão enganados. Essas coisas não são minhas!

- É o que todos dizem. – o policial continua.

- Porque as pessoas insistem em me prender injustamente? – lamenta Crono.

- Aha! E ainda admite que já praticou outras delinqüências. – o outro diz.

- Me recuso a ser preso! – Crono grita e sai correndo.

- Peguem ele! – todos os policiais vão atrás de Crono.

_Continua_

* * *

(1) Essa caneta tinteiro existe mesmo! Ela é mundialmente famosa e muito cara. Quanto às outras características dela que pus na fic, bem, eu inventei.

Então povo, desculpem-me por demorar tanto a postar os capítulos, mas é que eu tenho um terrível problema de bloqueio. Pois é, minha criatividade é meio indisposta.

Mas o importante mesmo é que: aqui está mais um capítulo! \o/

E espero que tenham gostado.

n.n/


End file.
